


One minute & thirteen seconds

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, Nerd Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Seizures, Sexual Harassment, Soft Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Omegas shouldn’t sit in the cold with no cover, they shouldn’t have to feel lonely, but Baekhyun sat alone at the bus stop everyday after class.Chanyeol noticed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	One minute & thirteen seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Perhaps Chanyeol is just the stupidest alpha in the history of stupid alphas, but when he gets dared to do things you can _bet_ he’s going to take it.

Even if the reward is only a week of free coffee that he _doesn’t_ need when he had his own money.

Chanyeol just so happened to be part idiot instead of full alpha.

See, there was this omega that sat at the bus stop after class every night, and Chanyeol may or may not have whined to his friends about the pretty omega.

He wore wide rimmed glasses and always, without a doubt, wore the same backpack that was double his size, _and_ always seemed to be right in Chanyeol's sight no matter where on campus they were. 

It was pathetic the way the alphas heart picked up because of the black haired omega that simply sat across the cafe on his laptop or looked adorably angry as he read his textbooks.

_Unfair._

Chanyeol just wanted a name - that’s all- or that’s all he allowed his friends to know.

Either way, he’d been dared to get it by his shithead friends, but now he was distracted because it was snowing outside and still the omega sat religiously in the same spot on the metal bench beside a bus stop.

_Uh, his heart._

But Chanyeol was actually worried by the omega being out without a coat, sitting in the freezing cold and all alone.

He blamed his next actions on being a _fucking_ idiot.

Because his legs betrayed him and within seconds he found himself seated beside the omega - but that’s _not all!_

He was hugging this poor innocent omega that had zero clue who he was let alone what was happening.

God, if his friends were watching they’d call Chanyeol a fucking _creep_ even if the truth was he was worried because of the omegas pink nose.

The small omega didn’t make a _peep_ at all though if he found the behavior strange, and Chanyeol felt his ears turning bright red when he realized the other probably thought he was like.. in rut or something.

“This isn’t a place for a small omega to sit in the dark.” 

_Fuck._ As if he couldn’t make himself seem creepy enough.

Instead what he heard was a tiny giggle into his shoulder and a cold hand moving to press against his chest to sit back and look at him.

Chanyeol gulped when chocolate eyes ran over his face, eyes slightly hidden behind the reflections flashing off the omegas glasses and _fuck_ this had to be the cutest omega he'd ever seen in the history of omegas being cute - Chanyeol was a _professional_ at getting omegas so he prided himself in being very well at ranking said omegas no matter how asshole-ish that was.

He was a fuckboy and _would_ admit to such.

But he’d never been stuck on an omega so long as this one.

Insert him being a _goddamn_ creep and realizing he was still wrapped around the omegas arms and _still_ was unmoving.

He wouldn’t know if the omega minded though because the smaller was humming under his breath and leaning back against his side, pressing his exposed arms against Chanyeol's chest.

It didn’t matter if the omega was just freezing his ass off because Chanyeol's heart swooned and he held him tighter.

Anyone looking would assume them to be a couple, but the truth was Chanyeol was just stalking (in the most concerned term) the poor thing and got too obsessed. 

“You know, if I hadn’t seen you at football games I’d assume you were creepy.” 

If anyone saw _the_ Park Chanyeol blush he would adamantly deny it, “You watched my games?”

The omega laughed against, twisting at the waist and Chanyeol could hear his backpack rattle with items inside, “I mean, I guess. I went to watch _the_ games. You must be very egotistical to assume I went for you, alpha.” 

Strike two of Chanyeol being the most idiotic of alphas in the history of idiotic alphas.

“I- I really don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Chanyeol sighed, releasing the omega and scooting a good inch away, “I seriously have _no_ fucking idea. You want me to leave?” 

“You can stay, if you don’t go harassing innocent omegas I mean,” The omega giggled and removed his backpack off one shoulder to dig into it, “You trying to be a knight in shining armor or something? Sorry, but I’m not really into masculine assholes.” 

Chanyeol cringed because he probably could categorize himself as such.

He scratched over the arm of his jacket awkwardly as he looked at the omega digging into his bag with a slight pout on his lips, god this omega was going to kill him.

“Yeah, right. No I was just.. you looked so cold - actually..” Chanyeol was moving to unzip his jacket quickly because the omegas hand was shaking and it was _snowing_ out. 

Why the fuck did this poor omega not bring a coat in the dead of winter? 

“I take it back,” The omega laughed, sliding into the fabric and standing up, “Maybe I do like knights.” 

Chanyeol laughed, standing up to copy the omega with a worried expression as he gathered his things. “Uh.. where you going?”

“Bus..” The omega snorted, pointing to said bus that was turning the corner and adjusting the glasses on his nose.

“Oh. Yeah, right, yeah.” 

If the omega found him awkward, he didn’t show it and merely smiled prettily and started walking towards the bus, “I’ll bring your jacket back to you, Park Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol went to say _it’s fine, keep it, baby,_ but instead gawked and pointed accusationally, “You do know who I am!” 

By the time he was done the omega was already climbing into the bus in laughter and Chanyeol sulked to himself. 

He lost the bet and didn’t even fucking get the omegas name.

***

Just when Chanyeol thought he couldn’t become anymore an idiot, he was proven wrong when the next week he found his jacket sitting on his desk with a note that read _forgot to wash it, enjoy, creepy alpha._

Chanyeol _did_ enjoy the honey scent of the omega, but was sulking as he hadn’t realized the boy was in his fucking class.

Likely because Chanyeol liked to sit in the back where he could text and ignore the professor while the omega sat in the very front with highlighters out and pens of every color beside his notebook.

What a nerd.

But an insanely adorable nerd that Chanyeol just wanted to coddle the hell out of.

“So, how’d it go?” 

Chanyeol blinked a handful of times before looking away from the omega that was typing in the corner of the cafe with a scarf pulled up to his nose. “Huh?”

“The omega,” Kyungsoo laughed, snapping his fingers, “Dude, listen to us.” 

He heard Sehun start cackling at his lack of response, but Chanyeol wasn’t ready to admit defeat and growled under his breath as he grabbed his untouched coffee and stood up.

“Wow! Look at you, big man, finally growing some balls!” Jongin whistled.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and _could_ comment that he got plenty more action than the other did, but didn’t want to come off as a masculine asshole as the omega had labeled him indirectly.

He didn’t know _why_ but such a comment was really sticking to his head lately.

Sure, he played football during the season, he procrastinated until last minute, had a C average, and fucked more omegas than he should be proud of.

But he didn’t think himself to be an _asshole,_ maybe a bit full of himself instead.

“Go on a date with me.” Chanyeol requested, slamming the cup onto the table beside the omega.

The smaller gasped at the sudden appearance and was reaching up to take earbuds from his ears that Chanyeol hadn’t noticed and now all of his idiocy was _too much to count._

“What?”

“I said do you want to go on a date with me,” Chanyeol sighed, pushing the cup more towards the omega, “For you.” 

“My mom taught me not to get into cars with strange men - let alone alphas who suffocate me on the first meeting.” 

Chanyeol groaned and dropped his head onto the table as he heard the omega laughing at him. “First of all, did not _suffocate you!”_ He cried, raising his chin onto his fist, “Secondly, what if I just.. I don’t know, I’ll wait with you at the bus stop? Huh? That can be a date?” 

“Byun Baekhyun.” 

“Huh?” The alpha scrunched his forehead up in confusion.

The omega took a sip of the coffee before smacking his lips, “Byun Baekhyun. That’s my name, you and your friends are really loud you know, there the bet is over you can just go back to.. alpha things now.” 

Chanyeol’s face turned pale before he shook his head frantically, “No, no, you’re misunderstanding.” 

“Oh?” Baekhyun mumbled, “So there was no bet and I must be deaf?” He replied without a recognizable tone.

“No there _was,”_ The alpha sighed, “But it was because I thought you were very _pretty_ and I wanted to know you, okay, an-“ Baekhyun burst into laughter and Chanyeol frowned, “Hey! You’re making this really hard you know!”

“Ah, yes, sorry!” The omega cried on giggles, holding the frame of his glasses so they didn’t go sliding off. “Forgot! Alpha pride and all!”

With all of the alpha or masculinity jabs Chanyeol was wondering if this omega was like _anti-_ alpha of something. 

If so, then his hope was just stomped out.

Damn, was this what people he rejected felt like and Baekhyun hadn’t even rejected him yet.

“You hate alphas or something?” 

That made Baekhyun stop laughing to stare at him as he shut his laptop.

“Just…” Chanyeol leaned back to cross his arms, “Can’t you just tell me yes or no? I feel like you’re making fun of me here.” 

Baekhyun grinned and Chanyeol thought it was really beautiful, but the omega packing up felt familiar. “You know… you _are_ part of the “or something” group I guess.” 

Chanyeol raised a confused brow.

“Listen, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbled, “I’ve heard about you, I know about you, I’m _really_ not interested in being stepped on, so… not really into alphas like you.” He stood to his feet to grab his things before holding the coffee up, “Thanks for the coffee by the way, nearly had me believing for a second.” 

_Alphas like you._

Chanyeol couldn't really be mad at the omega for his words and couldn’t even deny his claims.

It took only a second before his own friends were crawling over and hounding him for details but Chanyeol fell silent.

_An alpha like me, huh?_

***

Perhaps it was the omegas words that fucked him up or just the fact that he was a reckless idiot, but he was only proving Baekhyun right by going to a party a week later after the last of his exams.

But Baekhyun’s words still rang in his head, still hurting his chest.

Chanyeol had just arrived and already had a drink in his hand and was walking around to look for his friends.

He knew they were here somewhere, they had to be. 

“Chanyeol!” He heard cooed and smiled tensely but shook the omega off his arm because he _didn’t_ sleep with the same omega twice.

Plus, he was on a mission and for once in his life he wasn’t just going to sleep around and ignore all his issues. 

Did this count as change? 

Probably not because as he looked around he found that he probably looked just like any of these alphas in the room, cooing and promising things to betas and omegas without thought.

Things he couldn’t make good on nor keep.

The more time he thought about it the more he realized just how shitty an alpha he really was. 

“Yeol! Yeol, man! Come here!” 

Chanyeol felt better when Kyungsoo was walking up to him, only the smaller looked more anxious than anything, tugging on his sleeve instantly and hitting the empty cup from his hand, “Huh?”

“Your omega is here! And he’s completely shit faced!”

Baekhyun didn’t seem the type to be here let alone drink, so Chanyeol was concerned instantly and didn’t bother correcting that the omega was _not_ his at all.

In fact, Baekhyun probably hated him.

“Move your ass!” Kyungsoo yelled at him, shoving him towards the kitchen.

Chanyeol could hear Jongin from the doorway, _“No, hey! That’s not cool! He’s drunk, that’s not cool man!”_

Then laughter and Chanyeol had a _bad_ feeling and stormed inside.

There was a circle of people and given his size he could see over most of them to spot an alpha all pressed into Baekhyun’s space holding the omegas glasses in one hand and Jongin was trying to calm the alpha down.

But an alpha being cheered on wasn’t really helping.

The alpha was pressing right into Baekhyun’s side and the omega stumbled a bit, fell to the floor and even _then_ the alpha only continued to get in his space.

Chanyeol may be a fucking idiot - but he was _not_ going to let anyone get assaulted while he was here. 

“Hey!” He barked, shoving people out of the way, “Hey! He’s _mine! He’s mine!”_

“Got him first! See, he likes it!” 

Baekhyun did _not_ look like he liked it by the way he was shoving at the alpha to get away from him and Chanyeol roared, grabbing the other by the top and slamming him into a cabinet so hard glass shattered inside, “He's mine! I’ll fuck you up, you don’t touch anyone in this fucking place!”

The crowd probably only then realized Chanyeol was very much serious because when he tossed the alpha onto the tile to watch him scatter away with his tail between his legs they were all making a dash into other rooms to hide.

Did they even fucking _realize_ they nearly witnessed a rape?

Or they just didn’t fucking care?

“Yeol, we tried to stop them.” 

“Really. Nobody was listening and they even socked Sehun when he tried to intervene,” Jongin added.

Chanyeol was still fucking _pissed_ though and was kneeling down to pick up the glasses only to see they were cracked and he should have fucked up that alpha just for that alone. 

“Hey, sweetheart, can you recognize me?” He whispered, reaching over to place the glasses on Baekhyun’s face where the omega was hunched into a ball under the counter, “Can you, Baekhyun? I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Baekhyun must have either by scent or voice because even with his glasses on he looked so confused, but it didn’t stop him from launching at Chanyeol's chest.

Instantly, Chanyeol was picking him up because the omega _stunk_ like alcohol horribly and he felt better hugging the omega also, even if they didn’t really know each other much at all.

He _felt_ they did though, because he knew he watched Baekhyun for hours, knew the omega was a nerd, had a habit of dripping coffee onto his laptop, and tended to ignore his phone going off right in front of his face.

Baekhyun knew more than Chanyeol did about the omega just by the fact he knew his _name,_ so that had to count for something.

“Poor thing,” Chanyeol nodded in agreement to Sehun coo and cringed when he spotted the other walking back in with a busted lip and brow.

Fuck, they’d done a number on him just for trying to do the _right thing._

If that didn’t explain society, then Chanyeol didn’t know what could.

“Sh, going to take you outside until I can get you home.” Chanyeol soothed when Baekhyun gagged slightly.

Normally he wouldn’t ever voluntarily be thrown up on either, but he was _trying_ to be better.

Plus, Baekhyun was really out of it, so it wouldn’t be the first time he had to take one for the team because Jongin tended to be a nauseous drinker too.

“You want us to come?” Kyungsoo asked, “I haven’t drank, I can take him home.” 

“We don’t know where,” Chanyeol sighed as he stepped outside the front door, his own car was there, but he had alcohol and he was not a complete idiot. “It’s fine. I’m going to wait it out with him and then I’ll give you a call to come get us when he can tell us where he lives.” 

“You could just take him with you..” 

“No.” He said instantly, setting Baekhyun to his feet but keeping an arm around his waist, “Don’t think he’s going to want to be around alphas for a while, I’ll call you or get him a taxi when I find out,” He assured.

His friends looked weary, but after a last wave, Chanyeol started walking him and Baekhyun down the street if only to get away from the party more, “Let’s walk it off, baby. You’re okay.” 

If Baekhyun wasn’t so drunk he knew the omega would likely be crying right now, but Chanyeol figured he really couldn’t process what happened because he heard a drunken, hiccuping laugh and felt a hand pulling at his top, “Park?”

“You want to go to the park at midnight?” He snorted, tugging the omega back into his side because Baekhyun’s legs were more intertwining than walking. 

Baekhyun sent a pretty grin and threw his arms around his neck, “Park!”

Laughing, Chanyeol walked them only a few houses down to the park only to set the omega onto the grass where Baekhyun was quick to giggle like it was hilarious and roll onto his front.

Those grass stains would be _horrible,_ but Chanyeol thought he was really cute regardless of the new crack in his glasses and drunkenness.

“Ah, let's stay here. I’ll take you to the park a different day, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Chanyeol cooed, tugging the omegas jacket when he tried to stand up.

That earned a throaty whine but it lasted only a second before Baekhyun was rolling over to lay his cheek on the grass beside Chanyeol's knee, “H-Hans’ome.” 

“Me?” Chanyeol laughed in disbelief and pet Baekhyun’s cheek, “Thank you, you’re so handsome yourself, baby. I think I like you drunk better,” He teased.

Baekhyun grinned and scrunched his nose up as he brought his hands under his chin, Chanyeol heard his glasses make a cracking noise and cringed, reaching over to remove them before they got _too_ smushed.

The omega blinked a few times leading Chanyeol to feel bad because Baekhyun probably couldn’t see well at all, but it was better than accidentally fucking them up forever.

“My m-mom, my mom said to find.. find n-nice alpha! Hans’ome… nice..”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol whispered, sitting up on his elbow to pat Baekhyun’s back.

Without glasses he could see the omegas eyes more clearly and was entirely sure they were the cutest set of chocolate, droopy eyes he’d ever seen.

_Unfair._

“Yup-p..”

“I think you’ll find a really nice alpha, sweetheart, so just take a nap, okay? Alpha will wait for you to wake up.” 

“Mmkay.”

***

Chanyeol didn’t see Baekhyun in class the following week, and he couldn’t blame him for that.

But when the omega didn’t show up the week after he was worried and had collected all his notes and made copies. (It was rare he even took them in the first place.)

He even searched all the social media he could find for any Byun Baekhyun and came up empty.

He just really needed to get into contact with Baekhyun and make sure he was okay.

The next time he saw Baekhyun was completely accidental and over two weeks later. 

Every Saturday Chanyeol religiously bought cookie dough ice cream and chips - that was it - he was just weird and he always followed both of them up by watching all the Avengers movies in order.

So, he was making his weekly run to the store when he spotted the omega.

Baekhyun looked rather uncomfortable following behind an older woman at the store, tugging his sweatshirt over his jeans and still having a crack in his glasses.

It made Chanyeol feel terrible to see, but he was always an idiot when it came to the omega and was running up in him instantly.

“Baekhyun!” 

The omega startled violently and Chanyeol felt worse, but before Baekhyun could acknowledge him the beta woman was pressing right into his face with narrowed eyes and Chanyeol blushed because there was no mistaking this woman as Baekhyun’s mom.

“Who are you? One of those idio-“

“Mom!” Baekhyun squealed, “No, he.. this is Chanyeol.. he.. uh.. he’s.. yeah… you remember.” 

At least for once Chanyeol wasn’t the only one completely red faced but it was crazy how fast the woman was then cooing at him and grabbing his face, “Ah! You need to come for dinner one of these days! I need to repay you for saving my little boy! My little Baekhyunnie is so vulnerable, you know-“

“Mom…” The omega whined, pushing her towards the side gently, “I’ll just..” He added, pointing towards Chanyeol.

“Yes, yes, you run off! I’ll just go! I’m sure you can find a ride home!” She winked at Chanyeol and the alpha chuckled and gave her a short nod that he’d take Baekhyun home.

She pinched his red ear before she left and Chanyeol felt like a kid.

“I’ve been meaning to say.. thank you.” 

Chanyeol licked his lips nervously and shook his head, “You don’t need to say thank you, Baekhyun. I’ve been worried, you haven’t been at school, I’ve been keeping notes for you.. I-I uh ordered you a get well soon gift but then figured it was fucking stupid and then-“

“I went to the party to tell you sorry…” Baekhyun whispered, tugging his sleeves, “I-I just felt bad. You were really nice and I was really mean to you.” 

“No.” Chanyeol denied softly, “You weren’t, you weren’t rude, you were right. You were completely right. I was entitled and a dick.” 

Baekhyun giggled under his breath and if Chanyeol didn’t know any better he would assume the way the omega brushed his hair behind his ear and looked up at him was flirtatious. “Can we.. we talk?”

“Of course, yeah. I-I already paid, let’s go to my car.” 

In hindsight, Chanyeol probably looked all kinds of desperate, but he _was_ so it wasn’t really a lie.

Desperate to see Baekhyun in his car, in his clothes, near him - anything really.

Fuck, Chanyeol must be _in love_ or something.

“It’s nice.”

“Thank you,” He mumbled, starting the car only to make sure Baekhyun was warm enough.

He was correct though and Baekhyun did look adorable cuddling into the seat.

“Can I…” The omega whispered, pointing to his feet.

Chanyeol had zero idea what he was talking about, but he sounded nervous so he nodded anyways. “Yeah. Of course.” 

Baekhyun relaxed more as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up into his seat.

The omega had weird habits, but Chanyeol was sure he looked way too fond and happy to watch Baekhyun pick at a string on the knee of his pants and rub his socked foot along the leather seat. 

“When… I got there, I looked for you. Heard you’d be there,” Baekhyun mumbled, “But I was given a drink and.. felt… I felt pressured because I stood out a lot and.. I-I was trying to fit in, you know?” 

“Sure, baby.” Chanyeol chewed his lip a moment later at the slip up, but Baekhyun smiled with a pink face and he took that as a good sign. 

“I guess.. my medicine.. didn’t interact well with alcohol…” 

The alpha was quick to change his expression into a concerned one, mouth opening a bit and leaning over to lay his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s seat as if he could _see_ why he was taking medicine.

Baekhyun looked more embarrassed than anything though, scratching his arm, “I.. was homeschooled a lot in high school… like all of it.. so I didn’t really.. I didn’t know how to say no.” 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered guiltily.

“I uh, when I was in high school I started having seizures…” The omega whispered, licking his lips and resting his chin on his knee, “I have a tumor.. it’s not fatal, but it puts pressure on my brain and causes seizures. It.. I forget sometimes, I have to study a lot so I don’t forget things and then.. if I’m stressed out sometimes I’ll have a seizure. I’m getting the surgery in.. well.. two months.. to get it removed.” 

Chanyeol felt he couldn’t _breathe,_ it was all so much, and yet not one word Baekhyun was saying was going unheard. 

“My seizure medicine just… apparently makes me get intoxicated really easily…” 

“You could have died.”

“I didn’t know.” 

“Baekhyun,” The alpha said firmly, grabbing his cheek softly, “You could have _died,_ baby. That’s _not.._ not.. god - you could have died.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were watering then and Chanyeol felt bad, didn’t want the omega to think he was upset with him and was pulling him into a hug under his chin, “Sh, I know. You just wanted to fit in, it’s just.. it’s not.. if I _knew,_ Baekhyun…” 

“My mom..” Baekhyun cried, sniffing into Chanyeol's shoulder and holding his shirt, “She says I have to find an alpha to take care of me because I don’t.. I’m not really good in situations or.. or in general, I forget sometimes, we.. we don’t know if the surgery will stop the seizures or not. It’s.. it's all scary.” 

“Are you scared?” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to answer because his arms squeezing Chanyeol's waist were enough. 

“I’ll take care of you,” The alpha whispered, “Don’t care if you don’t want to date me, my friends and I will look after you, Baekhyun. Don’t worry. Don’t worry, baby.” 

Baekhyun nodded wetly in his shirt.

Chanyeol sighed and pet the back of his hair, “You want to come watch movies with me? I’ll buy you food?” 

“A date?”

”It doesn’t have to be. We can just watch movies as fri-“

”I’ll go to your house for a date, alpha.” 

  
***

“No! No- Chan-“

Baekhyun squeaked and kicked as he was thrown over the alphas shoulder, wiggling and squirming, “My glasses! Chan! Alpha, alpha! Chanyeol!” He yelled, laughing and holding a hand to his glasses and hitting the alphas back. “No! Chan!” 

Chanyeol snickered and held his legs tighter, continuing trudging through the snow towards the parking lot.

There were a lot of onlookers with probably various questions- wondering what they were doing together, why Chanyeol hadn’t found another omega by now.

He really couldn’t spare more than a glance because he was all enveloped in the smell of honey Baekhyun gave off when really happy.

“I told you!” He scolded, holding the back of Baekhyun’s knees, “I told you no goddamn bus! I’ll take you home! There’s no way I’m letting you get in that death trap!” 

The omega burst into giggles and smacked Chanyeol's back leading the alpha to make a very fake pained noise because let’s face it, Baekhyun was all bone and a cute layer of fat.

“Hurting my feelings, baby!” Chanyeol cried playfully, bending down to set Baekhyun down to his feet beside his car. “Hi, gorgeous,” He added, standing straight in order to push the hair from Baekhyun’s red face.

Originally it was red from being upside down, but Baekhyun chewing down on his lip led Chanyeol to recognize the omega as being flustered.

Chanyeol froze for a moment, fingers brushing the omegas hair from his face and he was _so_ tempted to kiss him, because Baekhyun was gorgeous and he was standing here with his nose pink, a hoodie down to his knees and lips bright red from his biting of them.

Life was _unfair_ to create someone so beautiful.

“Chanyeol?” 

Instantly, he stepped closer, his arm wrapping around Baekhyun’s hip and the other hand resting on his cheek, “Yes, baby?” 

_Tell me I can kiss you._

_Tell me it’s okay._

_Tell me anything to approve how I feel._

He knew Baekhyun felt something to, to some degree at least, that the omega always smelled sickly sweet when he was around and that Baekhyun found comfort in him more than anyone.

“I…” Baekhyun tangled fingers into the pocket of Chanyeol's coat with the smallest step closer, “I think that-“

The sound of a car alarm blaring made both of them jump, followed by a loud curse from across the enclosed parking lot.

Chanyeol sighed and pressed his forehead into Baekhyun’s shoulder, but knew he was so irritated he could go fight whoever did that because he was a man of extremes.

“I’m cold.” The omega whispered under his breath, warm breath hitting Chanyeol's ear.

The alpha gave a swift nod, “Okay, baby. Let’s go, you want to stop somewhere and get coffee?” He asked as he walked to open the passenger door.

Baekhyun slipped into the seat and Chanyeol leaned over the door waiting for a response but also just loving how cute the omega was tossing his backpack into the floorboard and getting comfortable. 

“Hot chocolate?” Baekhyun asked with a smile, knees being pulled into his seat.

“Of course, Baekhyunnie likes hot chocolate, whatever you want.” Chanyeol answered, closing that door to make a quick dash to his spot.

Given their situation it was entirely unfair of Baekhyun to make him feel like this.

Sometimes he just wanted to say fuck it and demand answers because he knew nothing other than how he felt and it was an unknown feeling to him.

Sex was great, dates were okay.

But being with Baekhyun _always_ felt something better, something richer than either of those.

Perhaps he was high off of hormones, but he could never recall ever feeling like this. 

“Hey. What were you going to say before those assholes interrupted?” He asked, messing with the heaters and trying to sound nonchalant.

Baekhyun blushed and turned in his seat to look at him more, looking both embarrassed and nervous.

He didn’t respond immediately though, looking at his fingers and the leather of the seat before sitting up and looking at him.

“I just… I think you’re very.. you’re really sweet.”

Had someone said this to him months ago Chanyeol would have laughed because he was _not_ sweet. He was a player and was more likely to tell someone they were sexy more than pretty and that wasn’t sweet.

Baekhyun just.. made him want to do better.

“And you’re my best friend, Chan.” 

Now that, that was sweet, but at the same time made the alphas heart drop down to his feet.

Chanyeol played it off easily though, turning to lean over and pet Baekhyun’s cheek, “You’re my best friend too, pretty.” 

Baekhyun avoided his eyes cutely, cheeks pink as he looked down at his shirt instead and Chanyeol laughed, leaning close and pressing his nose into the omegas hair.

He could hear the cogs turning in Baekhyun’s head, his breath catching.

No matter if the omega tried to deny it, Chanyeol knew they weren’t just friends.

Because when he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheekbone the smaller was grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and keeping him there, fingertips brushing over his pulse.

Baekhyun looked at him through his glasses like he had something incredibly pressing to say, pressing his lips together.

Chanyeol waited, pressing his nose into Baekhyun’s cheek softly. 

“You’ll take care of me forever right? … B-Because were friends?” Baekhyun scurried to add on.

The alpha laughed even if his chest felt a bit dull. “Yes, Baek. I will take care of you.” He answered, kissing his cheek once more and sitting back before he could get his feelings hurt some more.

_Best friends, huh?_

_Is that it?_

***

“Baek.” 

The omega hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t bother moving from his spot on his stomach on the floor sorting through movies.

Chanyeol snorted and gently nudged him with his foot, “Baby, pizza is here.”

That got Baekhyun’s attention right away, squealing and popping up onto his knees making his glasses go toppling off his nose and onto the floor.

Instead of picking them up, the omega gave a loud whine and flopped down onto Chanyeol's calf, whining and wrapping his arms around the alphas leg, “Chan, my glasses fell.” 

Truthfully, Chanyeol had _zero_ idea what Baekhyun was searching for from him these days. 

They went on dates together, the omega more often than not came over because Chanyeol bugged the shit out of him to come (not that Baekhyun would have said no.)

But they weren’t _dating_ per say.

Of course the alpha wanted to.

He had met Baekhyun’s mom for fucksake and even spoke to her about very serious matters such as the omegas health, something he’d _never_ would have considered doing for any of his past relationships.

Because meeting family was a level of transparency that he hadn’t cared to have.

But with Baekhyun things flowed differently.

_They felt differently._

Chanyeol could no longer write off his affections for the omegas as him “just thinking he was pretty” nor could he really escape all the teasing because usually Baekhyun was right there, giggling along with his friends and awaiting his responses with very intense eyes.

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to feel anything for Baekhyun, but it was something very _different_ for an alpha that went to parties every weekend and took betas or omegas into his apartment for a quick fuck.

Things just weren’t what Chanyeol was used to.

It didn’t matter though, and even when he’d overheard whispers of others wondering why _Park Chanyeol was fucking a nerd_ it set his nerves on end and he wanted nothing more than to start a scene.

But knew Baekhyun didn’t like attention, so long as the omega didn’t hear the murmurs then he’d let it slide until it became a problem. 

“Lazy,” Chanyeol cooed playfully, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair when he leaned down to grab the cracked glasses and slide them back onto the omegas face with a light pinch to his cheek, “Now come up here and eat, baby.” 

Everything with Baekhyun just felt so _easy_ compared to the relationships he’d had in the past, they didn’t argue unless it was playful, they didn’t have a wall between them, they didn’t lie.

They also weren’t _technically_ dating and that always sat in the back of Chanyeol's mind because he didn’t think he’d ever voluntarily want to commit himself to someone like this before.

But he _did,_ and even if they weren’t together Baekhyun was all playful giggles and cute smiles as he climbed onto the couch and settled nearly in Chanyeol's lap at his side.

Baekhyun was _innocent,_ but that didn’t mean the omega didn’t flirt with him, and that didn’t mean Chanyeol couldn’t respond ten times as much.

But it was clear whatever they _had_ was mutual.

Labels just weren’t needed right now.

“Alpha?”

Chanyeol internally preened as if he didn’t get called that on a daily basis, petting Baekhyun’s spine as the omega leaned over his lap to grab a slice of pizza with an excited noise. “Yeah, Baek.” 

The omega smiled and his eyes twinkled through his glasses even if Chanyeol was starting to hate the way the crack blocked him from being able to see through them clearly.

Baekhyun said he wasn’t bothered by it and would order new ones if these got worse, but Chanyeol was just ready to say _fuck it_ and hassle Baekhyun’s mom for his prescription numbers and get him new ones because in a way it was his fault.

“I told my mom that we were going on dates.” 

“Yeah? What’d she say?” Chanyeol asked as if oblivious even though he was well aware that Baekhyun’s mother loved him.

She also probably wasn’t aware how much of an entitled _dick_ he was only months ago.

Chanyeol knew he’d changed though, but for the better, because Baekhyun was a great influence.

“She said if you would treat me well and I said.. we’re not _together.._ but that you did anyway.” 

The alpha smiled and watched Baekhyun snuggle under his arm and eat his pizza before being unable to control himself and leaning down to kiss the omegas temple, laying his palm over Baekhyun’s hip and curling his fingers softly under his shirt.

It was an innocent action, but he saw Baekhyun’s face pinken a small bit and chuckled as he wiped his thumb over the omegas lip to remove some sauce, placing it in his own mouth and smiling at the small squeak of an embarrassed noise Baekhyun made. 

_Adorable._

“I told my mom about you too,” Chanyeol mumbled then, scraping his fingertips over soft skin on Baekhyun’s side and using his opposite hand to run over the omegas knee.

In the past Chanyeol always associated such gentle touch as _seduction,_ and more than once he’d admit that sex was what it led to.

But that _wasn’t his intention,_ he never tried to seduce Baekhyun _._

All he wanted from Baekhyun was for the omega to feel content to be with him, and if the cute omega ever had anything to say about the light touching then he never said a thing and mostly blushed and snuggled even closer.

“What? Really?”

Chanyeol wanted to frown because he knew it was probably surprising - him, a known fuckboy saying such a thing - so Baekhyun had every right to be a little surprised, but he just grinned and pushed Baekhyun’s glasses a bit higher up his nose seeing as the omegas fingers were all greasy. 

“Of course. You’re really special to me, beautiful.” 

It earned him the prettiest smile ever and a lapful of the omega who suffocated him in a hug and that alone was more than enough of a reward.

***

“You _sure_ you’re not dating?” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes even though he had a huge smile on his face, throwing the football back at Sehun.

Practicing in the cold wasn’t exactly the best thing ever, but their coach suggested they get in a bit of early training.

It was still too cold to be running on the icy grass or anything, so mostly it was just practicing drills or relaxed training. 

It didn’t seem to stop the amount of betas and omegas littering the stands to watch their practice though, regardless that they weren’t going to be seeing any skin from them in the winter. 

He knew Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were up there somewhere in the stands as he’d gotten a huge yell of his name from the omega when he was stretching.

Baekhyun was fucking adorable and Chanyeol was completely convinced he was in love with the omega.

It really didn’t help that they spent so much time together now.

It was really sad though, because before this Baekhyun literally had no friends. He had nobody to hangout with and now it made more sense why the omega spent hours at the cafe until it was past dark and narrowly missing his bus. 

Baekhyun was a little weird, but a bit of weirdness was welcomed in a group of asshole alphas and their one stuck up beta friend. 

In fact, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was making a good influence on them all because he’d even walked into the cafe to him and Sehun practicing with flash cards the other day and Sehun was one of those kids that showed up for finals only.

Baekhyun was a good influence and that was that even if the omega was adamant he was just a bit nerdy.

Chanyeol had been wrong and even now he felt bad assuming because Baekhyun really _wasn’t,_ he was forced to try extra hard in school because before he had been able to go at his own pace.

He had a lot of time and support, but in college it wasn’t like that at all so Baekhyun needed help or he’d forget.

There was no denying he was completely in love with Baekhyun, even with the extra help the omega needed.

“Nah.” 

“Seems like it, you call him _baby,_ and kiss him and shit!” Sehun yelled back.

Chanyeol couldn't deny such a thing, and knew if and _when_ Baekhyun found someone that he’d be absolutely heartbroken. But he had a while because the omega wasn’t interested in much more than school. 

“I don’t kiss him on the mouth!” He argued.

“You should,” Sehun said with a pant as he jogged over with the ball under his arm, “Just do it, man. It’s obvious, and you guys have gone on some dates. What are you waiting for?” 

_For Baekhyun to say he’s comfortable._

“Baekhyun’s mom is really strict,” Chanyeol responded instead, “She’s really picky about who he dates.” 

“Please, Baekhyun was saying his mom is in love with you the other day, try another excuse.” 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and bent down to retie his shoe, “I don’t know, man, I’m just feeling things out-“

A high pitched girls scream cut him off before a wave of screaming occurred.

It took only a second for Chanyeol to hear a yell of his name and see Kyungsoo looking mortified at something on the floor.

The alpha _ran._

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baek!” He cried, jumping over the railing and stomping all over peoples things to get through.

He’d never seen someone have a seizure before, but he’d been lectured by Baekhyun’s mom a number of times by now.

It didn’t make anything less scary.

“No! Don’t touch him!” He yelled, yanking Jongin's sleeve so hard he heard the fabric crackle, but he _had_ to be loud and aggressive to be heard over all the screaming in the background.

“Someone set a timer! Time! Someone time!” 

Chanyeol knew he looked near insane as he removed his shirt and hoodie.

Even he was scared to touch Baekhyun who was writhing on the cement, but he knew the omega could smack his head and was quick to lay the clothing under his head and try to keep his shaking hands from holding the omega down so he wouldn’t get hurt.

There was no way Baekhyun wouldn’t be bruised and beat up after this. 

It was insane how much force muscles had when seizing and Chanyeol tried to keep calm, but his fear was shown by the way the rim of Baekhyun’s glasses cracked when he pulled them from the omegas face.

“Give me- giv-“ Chanyeol didn’t even bother finishing and was grabbing whoever’s jacket was on the ground to place beside Baekhyun’s head to block the edge of the seats so he would hit them.

He then was ripping open the neck of Baekhyun’s sweater.

Chanyeol knew it was only seconds that passed but it felt like _hours_ he was forced to watch Baekhyun shake.

He tried not to focus on anything else, but was secretly glad he couldn’t hear anything but the crowds crying and worrying because it looked painful.

“Come on, baby, that’s it. Come on,” He cooed when Baekhyun seemed to be settling down, he reached up to grab Kyungsoo's wrist to glance at his phone timer.

_One minute and thirteen seconds._

That wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t too bad at all.

“There we go, baby, you did so well.” Chanyeol reached over to roll him onto his side and wasn’t even completely sure Baekhyun was awake until the omega whimpered, “Sh, sh, I know,” He soothed Baekhyun’s confusion and as discreetly as possible wiped the spit off the omegas chin.

God, he’d heard such scary things from Baekhyun’s mother that he’d been prepared - but even _saying_ he was prepared felt like a lie because hearing and having to be in charge of such a situation were completely different things. 

Chanyeol couldn't really look Baekhyun over too much, because he didn’t want to embarrass the other if he found something worth being embarrassed over, so he looked up about to order one of his friends to give up their coats, but Jongin was already dangling his down the bleachers.

He wondered if they too had been trying to be prepared, because Jongin didn’t look surprised at all that Chanyeol was draping it over Baekhyun’s hips just in case. 

“Get them out of here, it’s not their business.” He requested quietly, rubbing a hand over Baekhyun’s spine.

Other than looking absolutely exhausted, Baekhyun looked slightly confused, but aware as he caught his breath.

Chanyeol just knew Baekhyun was going to be embarrassed when he _did not_ need to be. Absolutely not.

He knew the omega never had a seizure on campus before, but it wasn’t something that could be helped. 

And it _absolutely_ was not something they were going to stand hearing going around when Baekhyun was not anyone’s business.

“I’ll text you guys and tell you later,” Chanyeol added when he realized they were probably just really worried.

“You call if he needs something.” Kyungsoo demanded as Sehun yanked him away.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement, but was mostly half focused as he was more intent on making sure Baekhyun was breathing okay.

And he most definitely was not going to apologize for ruining Baekhyun’s sweater in his fear the omega couldn’t breathe - he’d just buy him a new one.

“You know you did so well, baby. You did great. Really proud of you, sweetheart. Going to pack your things and take you home to rest, Baekhyun. You’re okay, baby.” 

He sort of wondered how it felt for Baekhyun to be in such a position, if it hurt, if he was sore.

But it was inappropriate because _obviously_ the omega was sore when he’d smacked limbs on concrete.

Chanyeol sighed because he should have moved him into the grass - it’d have been softer - but he was too caught up in listing steps and the first one was to leave them be.

Fuck, he felt he’d fucked up.

“Chan?”

“Yeah? Yes. Yes, babe.” Chanyeol said instantly, tossing the omegas backpack he had been zipping up under the railing before hurrying to help Baekhyun sit up, hugging him, “Don’t cry, don’t cry, it’s not your fault. It’s not, Baekhyun. Oh, baby don’t cry.” 

Baekhyun was crying really softly, but it didn’t help Chanyeol feel he did any better at all, even less actually the way the omega whimpered.

“T-Tired.” 

“Sh, okay. Okay, baby. Let’s go.”   
  


***

Baekhyun didn’t go to school the next few days, but that was to be expected as Chanyeol didn’t want him to come just to be stared at either.

It wasn’t that people were making fun of him or anything so rude actually, but it was just none of their business and Chanyeol was non stop snapping at others who mentioned it even if they weren’t being crude about it.

It simply was _nobody’s business but Baekhyun’s._

Plus, Baekhyun would be having surgery soon and Chanyeol wanted to spend more time with him than anything else, even if on his last few stops the omega had been really tired and just slept on his chest rather than talking.

That was more than okay, as Chanyeol would much rather just be with Baekhyun than without.

But he had some things to get off his chest including the fact he’d been lying by saying he had no work for Baekhyun and been doing the omegas homework for him so he wouldn’t be stressed out, but not limited to the fact he was completely and utterly in love with him and really wanted them to be together.

So he probably looked like a cheese ball as he knocked on Baekhyun's house door and held flowers and a gift bag.

It wasn’t abnormal that he brought the omega things like snacks or candy when he stopped by, but the vibe was different when it was roses and an ugly purple gift bag that just so happened to be Baekhyun’s favorite color.

“Well look at that, my favorite alpha!” 

Even Chanyeol's _toes_ must have reddened as Baekhyun’s mom oogled him as she opened the door.

Fuck, normally she wasn’t home, so Chanyeol had assumed as much, but he was also part idiot before part alpha, so that was expected.

“Uh, hi.” He mumbled as he squeezed in.

Baekhyun’s house really wasn’t anything huge, just average and perfect for him and his mom.

Apparently his dad was often away on business, and the first time Chanyeol came over Baekhyun had been really embarrassed to still be at home when Chanyeol had a dorm and everything.

But Chanyeol would probably be at home still too if he hadn’t gotten a full ride scholarship and apartment paid for, plus he really didn’t have the medical issues as Baekhyun so it just wasn’t safe for him to be alone. 

Baekhyun looked much better when Chanyeol explained as much.

“What is it? Valentine's day or something?”

“Just.. just have something to take care of…” Chanyeol muttered awkwardly as he was pushed inside more. “Is Baek in his room-“

“You don’t want to talk to your mother in law! How rude, Chanyeol!” 

Embarrassing, Chanyeol flushed. 

She laughed and pinched his cheek before pushing him towards the dining room, “Take a seat, lets talk.” 

Oh god, when a parent says let’s talk it’s a no go, so Chanyeol pouted as soon as he was seated with his back towards the living room. 

“Now, I want to discuss some things with you,” She muttered, “First, I completely want grandkid-“

“Oh god,” The alpha cried, laying his head in his palms.

“Secondly, you have to bring them every weekend, I swear if not I’ll come drag you out by your ear, hear me?”

Chanyeol was sure he was magenta.

“And finally I want you to take Baekhyun to his surgery.” 

“What?” His head snapped up at that, a confused expression on his face, “Me? Why not you? You’ve been talking about it for two months.” 

She merely grinned before reaching over to pinch his cheek as if he was absolutely adorable. “Why _would_ I do that? Hm? Baekhyun’s been waiting years for this and I send you, why?”

Chanyeol swallowed thickly because he wasn’t stupid enough to not know why.

Baekhyun’s mother was never discreet about knowing exactly what Chanyeol was playing at. 

She was always the one locking them in the omegas room or teasing endlessly as if they were highschoolers and not college students.

He supposed it was probably because Baekhyun never had friends she could do this to before, nor a boyfriend or girlfriend.

It was sad, but Chanyeol knew why she’d want him to do such a big thing as be the one guest allowed for Baekhyun’s surgery.

“Because I love him.” 

_“Chanyeol?”_

There were tapping footsteps on the wood floor and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun’s mom when she cackled and took off out of the dining room.

_What a fucking set up._

“Hey, baby, good morning… I guess?” Chanyeol greeted with a nervous laugh, attempting to change the subject at the sight of Baekhyun wearing a full plaid pajamas set at six at night with hair all in disarray and face swollen with sleep. “Hey-“

“I love you too,” The omega beamed, licking his pink lips before giggling and giving a small shake of excitement before bouncing across the room, “Love you too, alpha.” 

Chanyeol couldn't have felt more _relieved_ in his entire life.

But of course love was always oblivious between those it flowed between, but obvious to everyone else.

“You sure?” Chanyeol teased, scooting his seat back for Baekhyun to climb into his lap, “Thought you didn't go for _alphas like me?”_

Baekhyun grinned, glassesless eyes squinting a small bit before he laughed and hugged Chanyeol's neck, “I’m rarely wrong, you know, so this may be the only wrong thing I’ve ever said.” 

“And you called _me_ egotistical!” Chanyeol cried, giving his waist a tight squeeze. 

The omega didn’t respond verbally, but he _did_ press a kiss onto Chanyeol's lips and that seemed like an answer enough. 

******

“You know, I really like it.” Chanyeol commented, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, “It’s really cute, baby.” 

The omega growled at him and elbowed him before rolling off the picnic blanket and into the grass in a mock fit, “You called me baldie yesterday!” 

“Hey! You say it like it’s a bad thing!” The alpha argued, yanking Baekhyun’s ankle so he would get his ass back onto the blanket before he got germs from the park grass.

He didn’t even know if that was a _thing,_ but he wasn’t risking it. 

“It’s really cute! Swear, you look really cute!” Chanyeol promised, tugging and tugging until Baekhyun was grumbling back into his lap.

“I’m angry with you,” Baekhyun said firmly, crossing his arms and pouting despite his lip quirking up when Chanyeol pecked his cheek. “Bad alpha.” 

“Mhm, you can be mad all you want, but when your mom calls tell her you’re happy and we’re… making babies or something.” 

Baekhyun _shrieked_ at that and smacked Chanyeol's arm a million times, “You get laid once and think you’re all that!” 

“Ow! Why- why do you hit so hard! You’re a medical patient!”

“What does that have to do with anything, asshole!”

It took only a second for both of them to burst out laughing stupidly.

Chanyeol grinned and arranged his present on Baekhyun’s head, a soft grey beanie to cover his head while his hair grew back.

Truthfully, they didn’t know whether it’d helped his seizures or not yet, but they were being hopeful given it had taken a month of recovery for Baekhyun to even be released into Chanyeol's care.

“My little egg, you’re still cute.”

Baekhyun growled at him, but didn’t stop the kisses pressed onto his lips either way. “Hate you.” 

“Really, baby,” Chanyeol cooed, pecking his mouth and then the tip of his nose, “You're really cute like this, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Nobody can even tell with a hat and I think you’re very pretty - and _my_ opinion is what matters, right?”

“Ah, you’re such an asshole.” 

“You love me really.” 

“I do, and you know what else?”

The alpha hummed, trailing kisses down Baekhyun’s temple. 

“I hate lying, Yeol, so if you want to tell my mom that then we have to actually be doing that, right? It’s the only way.” 

“Why are you dirty talking in a public park?” 

Baekhyun giggled at the bite to his shoulder, “Just take me home, alpha. You’re _so_ dull.” 

“That’s rude coming from someone that has as much hair as a newborn baby.” 

“Chanyeol! I’m going to beat you up!”

***

Baekhyun had another seizure three months after his hair grew long enough to touch his ears.

Chanyeol had barely heard it happen, the smack of the omega in the bedroom.

He ran to the door, knocking once because sometimes Baekhyun was a wild sleeper and he didn’t want to wake him up, but the gurgling noise and grunting suggested otherwise.

His landlord wouldn’t be happy about the doorknob being twisted metal and broken, but Chanyeol could easily _fix_ something like that.

His mate having a broken bone or otherwise was _not_ something as fixable.

Baekhyun grunted a cry like noise when he entered the room, writhing on the carpet and visually looking distraught.

It was an odd thing in itself for Baekhyun to have a seizure and seem completely aware of every little thing happening to him and his body, grunting every little time his arms flailed onto the carpet.

He’d have a bad rug burn from this, only wearing boxers and the rest of his outfit laying on the end of the bed in a nearly mocking way.

Chanyeol did as he’d been told to do, as he’d grown used to doing, rolling him to the side and supporting his head, whispering soft and soothing words to him.

It came and went in a record time - literally within thirty seconds of him discovering to rolling him over it had come and passed.

Baekhyun’s usually lasted two minutes before - no longer than three and no shorter than one.

At least the surgery had _helped_ in the smallest bit.

“Sh, sh. I got you, I love you and you’re okay.” 

The omega just panted, fingers clutching the side of his pants and digging fingers into the fabric, “N-Never- I never…”

“Sh, I know. Baekhyun, I know, you’ve never been so aware, come here now.” 

Chanyeol lifted him to sit up, petting his bare spine and cupping his jaw, thumb swiping away a small bit of saliva, “Baby, it’s scary, I know. I know, we’ll take tomorrow off and take you back in.” 

He knew he was overreacting a bit, you couldn’t expect someone to recover so quickly, but it’d been months since Baekhyun had an incident like this, before the surgery.

They’d just gotten too hopeful that all of this was over and done with it seemed.

“I-I could feel it.” 

“Sh-“

“No, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered and sat back, leaving Chanyeol to wipe the corner of his eyes free from escaping tears, “I could _feel_ it. Like.. before it happened, I felt.. tired? Fuzzy? My finger started shaking… that’s… that's _good.”_

The alpha could not see the good in that and his face was contorted with worry as he pet Baekhyun’s cheek, “Okay, I’m taking you to the emergency room right this second,” He said firmly, releasing him and grabbing the outfit from the end of the bed.

_“Chanyeol..”_

“Arms up,” Chanyeol ignored his whining to kneel down with his top rolled in his fingers, “I’m not playing this game - you’re okay or you’re not, and I’m _not_ going to just ignore these sudden symptoms.” 

Baekhyun pouted, but obeyed, standing up to put on his sweatpants himself before clinging around Chanyeol, “It’s _good.”_

“Good?” The alpha ranted under his breath as he dragged his feet with the omega hanging on, “Good? God, Baekhyun. It’s not good - these are _not_ good. It’s not fair - why the hell does everything painful have to happen to you? What the fuck? Why not me? And where the hell are your glasses?”

Pretty fingers came to point over his shoulder to the dresser and Chanyeol huffed at missing the black rimmed glasses directly in front of his face, a scowl on his features as he turned around to slip them onto Baekhyun’s face.

The omega knew better than to interrupt his fussing as it only made Chanyeol worry _harder,_ just going with the flow as the alpha gently pushed him towards the bed with a hand on his stomach and went to find shoes and socks.

Chanyeol didn’t usually baby him _this_ much (although he liked to) unless he was very worked up.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun mumbled softly, watching Chanyeol kneel down and roll socks onto his feet as if he was unable to do so himself, but other than feeling a bit tired he felt fine. “Alpha, the Doctor _said-“_

“Don’t try to convince me otherwise, I’ll call your mom.” Chanyeol threatened.

Baekhyun giggled a tiny bit before leaning over his lap and swinging his sock covered feet onto the bed before Chanyeol could put shoes on them earning a very disgruntled glare. “Think clearly, Chan. Remember? The Doctor told us that I wouldn’t be healed immediately, it’s a _brain,_ it takes much longer than a few months.” 

“You’re also _my baby,_ and I’m going to make sure you’re completely _okay,”_ The alpha argued firmly, putting his hand out to yank Baekhyun’s ankle down.

The omega huffed and flopped back onto the bed, wiggling his toes just to make it harder until Chanyeol pinched his thigh. “This is a good sign. Not as long, not as disorienting, it’s _good,_ Chanyeol.” 

“Get up, let’s go.” 

Baekhyun didn’t move a muscle and within seconds there was a larger form hovering over him and resting on elbows beside his head.

Chanyeol sighed and brushed fingers over Baekhyun’s exposed forehead - the omega was still self conscious about it not being long enough to cover it all, but he found him cute. “Humor me?” He requested softly, pecking Baekhyun’s nose. “Humor alpha so I can sleep well tonight with no worries. It _scares_ me, Baekhyun. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, baby.” 

“Nothing is happening,” Baekhyun argued quietly, wrapping arms around Chanyeol's shoulders to pull him closer to bump noses together, “The only thing happening right now is me thinking you’re adorable and I love you, but I feel fine. Promise.” 

The alpha growled under his breath and Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss to his mouth in response, nuzzling into his cheek affectionately. “If this happens again, if it’s even a _second_ longer, we’re going to the ER, promise me.” 

_“Promise.”_

“And don't you lie just because you don’t want to go. I’d rather wait hours for you to be seen then not know about what’s causing you pain, deal? If there’s no deal then I’ll carry your ass into that emergency room right _now.”_

Baekhyun whimpered a tiny bit just to annoy Chanyeol before nodding into his jaw, “Deal, alpha.” 

“Hey,” Chanyeol murmured, realizing he may have seemed a bit harsh, “It’s because I love you, you know that. I love you and don’t want you to be in pain anymore.” 

“I’m not hurting when I’m with you.” 

“You’re such a goddamn cheeseball.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
